


Машина созидания и разрушения

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [15]
Category: Criminal Minds, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в поисках надежды Джейсон Гидеон приходит на собрание выживших жертв Пилы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина созидания и разрушения

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн-AU, упоминания насилия и смерти персонажей

Вот как это начинается: Джейсон Гидеон чувствует себя потерянным, он слишком стар и устал для того, чтобы продолжать войну с чудовищами. Он сбегает от своих друзей, бросив все, что знает. Сначала он просто едет по городам, названия которых не запоминает, он платит везде наличными, снятыми со счета накануне побега, и думает о том, что похож на преступника. Джейсон умеет прятаться от чужих взглядов, поскольку большую часть жизни потратил на поиски тех, кто прячется. 

И вот он убивает не то недели, не то месяцы на путешествие по мелким городам, бесцельное и однообразное: одинаковые белые заборы, одинаковые дома, одинаковые выгоревшие вывески магазинов и пыльные номера в мотелях. Он надеется, что пустота снаружи поможет ему справиться с пустотой внутри, но это не помогает, и тогда он вспоминает одну вещь, о которой слышал еще год или два назад, срывается с места, даже не выписавшись из мотеля. Он едет в Нью-Йорк. Туда, куда ведут все дороги. 

Там есть группа взаимопомощи для жертв Джона Крамера, серийного убийцы, известного под прозвищем Пила. Группы взаимопомощи, собрания анонимных жертв есть во всех крупных городах, но, как правило, туда приходят жертвы разных преступников. Но Пила оставил много выживших, которым есть о чем поговорить друг с другом. Джейсону нужна надежда, и он думает, что среди переживших его ловушки есть те, кто ее отыскал.

* * *

На собрании жертв Пилы уже привыкли к незнакомцам, которые сидят и слушают. Если они видят чужака, то просто прячут поглубже то, что не предназначено для чужих ушей, и говорят о том, как справляются с обычной жизнью: где покупают новые протезы, что отвечают, если какой-нибудь ребенок на автобусной остановке спросит, почему у них такие лица или куда делись их руки.

Поэтому на Джейсона все смотрят так же, как на десятки журналистов, полицейских, родственников погибших жертв — за время существования группы много кто приходил сюда. Никто не поворачивается к Джейсону лицом, не спрашивает, как его зовут. Никто не наблюдает за ним. 

Никто — кроме Лоуренса Гордона. Лоуренс всегда обращает внимание на тех, кто приходит сюда. Некоторые могут просто прийти и уйти, другим стоит предложить остаться, а на третьих стоит обратить особое внимание: когда-нибудь они заслужат свою собственную игру. Джейсон похож на того, кто может попасть в третью категорию. Хотя дело не только в этом — Лоуренс иногда интересуется мужчинами. Он предпочитает женщин, да, но есть определенный тип мужчин, от которых ему трудно отвести взгляд. 

Самый важный параметр — возраст, но форма — только часть, содержание важно не меньше. Между надеждой и отчаяньем проходит тонкая граница, и те, кто стоит на ней, — особенные люди. Они способны на нечто великое или чудовищное, если толкнуть их в нужную сторону. Именно таких искал Джон Крамер, и Лоуренс чувствует, что должен продолжать его поиски.  
Поэтому он подходит к Джейсону после второго собрания, за которым тот наблюдает. 

Лоуренс спрашивает, как того зовут, откуда он, почему пришел сюда — и тот отвечает, не лжет, но явно многое скрывает, не хочет рассказывать всю правду. Может, это — банальная осторожность, может — ему есть что скрывать. 

Он старше самого Лоуренса и даже старше Джона Крамера — хотя выглядит лучше, его тело не подтачивает болезнь, и глаза смотрят ясно. Лоуренс догадывается: этот человек совсем недавно перенес серьезную травму, ему нужно с кем-то поговорить. Что ж, Лоуренс готов. Он выслушал множество исповедей за время работы врачом и сказал много утешительных слов, большая часть из которых оказалась никому не нужна, но, возможно, на этот раз все будет иначе. 

Он спрашивает у Джейсона, хочет ли тот пойти куда-нибудь выпить. Это звучит как непристойное предложение, но Лоуренс имеет в виду нечто иное: он хочет узнать Джейсона поближе, узнать, на что тот готов пойти, оказавшись в игре. Любой незнакомец может стать ее частью. 

Джейсон соглашается, потому что хочет узнать Лоуренса поближе, увидеть, есть ли надежда у него внутри.

Но предложение выпить вместе остается предложением выпить вместе, и все это заканчивается ровно так, как и должно. Они следуют всем правилам этого сюжета.

* * *

Оба заказывают двойной виски, оба пьют его, не говоря ни о чем важном, — Джейсон признается, что бросил работу и привычную жизнь после случая, о котором предпочел бы забыть, Лоуренс честно говорит, что игра, устроенная для него Пилой, повлияла на его жизнь сильнее, чем что бы то ни было еще.

Бармен спрашивает, не хотят ли они выпить еще, но оба отказываются. 

Джейсон предлагает снять номер в ближайшей гостинице. Лоуренс догадывался, что тот предложит, а Джейсон знал наверняка, что Лоуренс согласится. Им обоим не помешает немного развлечься. 

Лоуренс называет свое настоящее имя, ему нечего скрывать, его брак давно уже мертв, и фальшивое имя для него куда опаснее, чем настоящее. С Джейсоном все иначе — он прячется от лишних глаз, уже привык расплачиваться наличными, представляться фальшивой фамилией, как будто он — убийца, бегущий от правосудия. 

В номере, развязывая узел галстука, Лоуренс вспоминает, что не рассказал Джейсону о своей игре, о том, чем она закончилась, — у него нет ноги, такое вполне может отпугнуть. Но сейчас уже слишком поздно признаваться, поэтому Лоуренс просто продолжает раздеваться: пиджак, рубашка, брюки. Джейсон смотрит на него внимательно, не моргая, чуть склоняет голову набок, как птица. 

Он переводит взгляд на протез Лоуренса. Однажды Джейсон поймал ублюдка, убивавшего апмутантов и забиравшего в качестве трофея их протезы. Фетиш на ампутацию среди убийц встречается не так уж и редко: отсутствие конечности символизирует беспомощность, но Лоуренс не выглядит беспомощным. В этом есть что-то удивительно привлекательное. У Джейсона нет своего типа, ни среди мужчин, ни среди женщин, внешность для него вторична. Лоуренс выглядит умным человеком, живущим в прочном мире, который нельзя просто разбить. Он уверенно стоит на земле. Большинство выживших после столкновения с серийным убийцей тратят десятилетия на то, чтобы заново научиться ходить, говорить, смотреть людям в глаза. С Лоуренсом все иначе. 

Джейсон снова смотрит на его ногу, Лоуренс чувствует этот взгляд и спокойно подходит к кровати. Садится, отстегивает протез, глядя на Джейсона, и тот подходит ближе.

Они здесь сейчас потому, что их истории сошлись воедино. Это — просто секс, не приносящий ни утешения, ни облегчения, но, по крайней мере, они оба делают тот шаг навстречу друг другу, который им обоим был нужен. 

Джейсон расстегивает ширинку, высвобождает член, натягивает презерватив, купленный в автомате внизу, подходит к Лоуренсу ближе. Одной рукой тот стискивает его бедро, другую — опускает себе между ног, он не торопится, медленно гладит ладонью сам себя, двигая головой вперед и назад. Джейсон запускает пальцы ему в волосы, тянет на себя, потом отпускает.  
И на несколько секунд, перед тем как кончить, он чувствует себя свободным. Как будто в его жизни не было ни страданий, ни боли, ни развалившихся надежд на лучшее. Не было Фрэнка. 

Ему необходим кто-то, с кем он сможет провести время рядом, не мучаясь лишними ассоциациями и вопросами. Поэтому Джейсон соглашается на следующую встречу, через неделю.

* * *

Лоуренс продолжает следовать выбранным путем, не отступая. Он обещал это Джону, и это — одна из тех клятв, которые стоит сдержать. Сколько бы Джон ни забрал, он все равно дал больше. Разобрал его жизнь на части и выкинул лишнее. Лоуренс до сих пор помнит, как тот прикасался к свежему обрубку его ноги, промокал марлевым тампоном, бинтовал, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока рана затянется.

Именно тогда Джон впервые сказал ему, что человеческое тело — идеальная машина, предназначенная для созидания и разрушения, оно способно на удивительные вещи. Оно может справиться с травмами и повреждениями, может пережить чудовищную боль. Доведя его до предела, — разогнав машину созидания и разрушения до максимальной скорости — можно освободить душу. Вот что Джон сделал с ним — и вот что Лоуренс мог бы сделать с Джейсоном. С некоторыми другими это работало, он видел, как люди, пройдя через боль, обретали силу, о которой раньше даже не догадывались. Некоторые выигрывшие становятся заурядными калеками, умеющими только плакать, но зато другие вырезают на собственной плоти и кости: «я ценю свою жизнь». 

Лоуренс не знает, удастся ли Джейсону выиграть — но теперь уверен, что предложит ему игру. 

Джейсон — кто угодно, только не обычный человек, а значит, ему самое место среди них.

* * *

В следующий раз они идут в гостиницу чуть подороже и получше, на первом этаже есть паб с отвратительной выпивкой. В этом заведении больше пар, похожих на них, — не слишком молодых людей, которые хотят просто провести время вместе. Джейсону в каждом мужчине мерещится Фрэнк, и он старается смотреть только на Лоуренса.  
Они платят за номер до конца суток, как будто им действительно нужно так много времени.

Они раздеваются оба, Лоуренс снова ложится в постель первым. Он — грузный, но не настолько, чтобы это было отталкивающе, у него слишком светлая кожа, и волосы на теле — почти такие же, как у самого Джейсона, жесткие и темные — выглядят странно, кажутся чужими. Сначала Джейсон просто водит рукой по его члену — немного медлительно, Лоуренс даже хочет его поторопить, но решает молчать, — а потом пристраивается сверху. Он давно не занимался ничем таким и успел отвыкнуть, проникновение кажется неудобным, но потом Джейсону удается расслабиться, он упирается обеими руками в плечи Лоуренса, и их тела точно становятся единым целым, двигающемся в общем темпе. Одной машиной из мяса, костей и кожи.

Джейсон не знает, сколько именно это продолжается. Он смотрит на Лоуренса, потом закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что перед ним — изуродованный труп, но Джейсон не останавливается. Вверх — Лоуренс скован цепями по рукам и ногам, кандалы впились в мягкий жир, ободрав тонкую кожу до крови, — а потом вниз — перепилены обе лодыжки, кости на срезе выглядят неровными, зубчатыми, мышцы уже потемнели, он мертв давно. 

Но Джейсон открывает глаза, видит Лоуренса под собой, живого, дышащего, настоящего, и пытается внушить себе, что важно только это. 

Лоуренс неуклюже, медлительно приподнимается, упираясь ладонью в слишком тонкий, слишком старый матрас, и целует Джейсона в губы, ероша другой рукой его редеющие волосы. Лоуренс думает о Джоне, о том, каково это было бы: прикоснуться руками к его истончившемуся от болезни, пугающе легкому телу. 

Они оба заканчивают, пытаются начать заново, но у Джейсона уже нет сил, он только прижимается лбом к плечу Лоуренса и замирает, всеми силами стараясь не думать о смертях и их последствиях. 

Потом Лоуренс одевается и уходит, а Джейсон остается в номере, где нет Библии, один, как самоубийца. Он включает телевизор, листает каналы то в одну сторону, то в другую, ему кажется, что он видит Дэвида Росси, но когда Джейсон переключает обратно, того уже нет.

* * *

Убийства, совершаемые последователем — или последователями — Пилы, продолжаются. О них перестали писать газеты, они утратили обаяние новизны, а значит, тому, кто убивает и калечит людей, якобы уча их ценить собственные жизни, не нужна слава, его вполне устраивают сам процесс создания ловушек и наблюдение за тем, как люди бьются в них, как калечат самих себя.

Джейсон не может присоединиться к расследованию — и не хочет, он все еще чувствует взгляд Фрэнка, все еще помнит запах свежей крови, заполнявшей дом, и знает, что не сможет сосредоточиться на поисках убийцы или убийц, кем бы они ни были. Но не может он и выкинуть это все из головы. Он думает о людях, которые собираются в группе взаимопомощи выживших, — не все из них похожи на обычных жертв, у некоторых могут быть тайны. У Лоуренса могут быть тайны.

* * *

Это повторяется снова и снова: гостиничные номера, имена фальшивые и настоящие, кровати, застеленные простынями, пропахшими дешевым стиральным порошком. Джейсон и Лоуренс — два пути, два сделанных выбора. Они становятся шестеренками одного механизма, частями одного целого.

Люди, сбившиеся в пару, — еще более совершенная машина созидания и разрушения, любовь, даже самая примитивная, даже банальное сексуальное возбуждение, может сделать их куда опаснее. В первую очередь — для самих себя. 

Лоуренсу кажется, что это — тоже игра, и он не уверен, что он выигрывает, но, по крайней мере, знает, что пока не проиграл. Он продолжает двигаться вперед. Он уже готовит игру, простую и похожую на его собственную: Джейсон должен будет лишиться всех пальцев на правой руке или не сможет уйти из комнаты, под решетчатым полом которой все сильнее разгорается огонь. Он нажмет на пять рычагов, один за другим, и пять пар прочнейших лезвий сомкнутся, раскусывая плоть и кость. 

И после этого Джейсон сможет войти в круг выживших, он расскажет свою историю целиком.

* * *

Они не уходят из постели, когда все заканчивается, а лежат рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, как если бы им было холодно. Влажные от пота тела слипаются вместе.

Лоуренс проводит большим пальцем по короткому шраму на предплечье Джейсона, точно пытаясь раздвинуть кожу по следу старой раны. 

Он хочет сказать: «Человеческое тело — идеальная машина, предназначенная для созидания и разрушения», но пора еще не пришла, игра Джейсона Гидеона еще не началась. До нее остается все меньше времени, потому что Джейсон догадывается о происходящем по ту сторону собраний анонимного общества жертв Пилы. Еще не знает — иначе он бы обязательно связался с теми, от кого пытается сбежать, и привел их сюда. 

Лоуренс прав. Джейсон все еще не знает о роли самого Лоуренса, не может сказать точно, насколько тесно соприкасаются встречи жертв и работа подражателей — но не сомневается: тот, кто продолжает убийства, ходит на собрания, сидит где-то там, в кругу сдвинутых стульев. Молчит, слушая других или рассказывает собственную историю. Он не скажет об этом вслух, сейчас неподходящий момент: если Лоуренс что-то знает, то его можно спугнуть, намекнув на правду, если нет — Джейсон хочет на это надеяться, но помнит о тщетности любой надежды — то может счесть его сумасшедшим. 

Они оба хотят довести эту историю до конца, но у каждого — своя правда. И своя концовка. 

Один из них обязательно доберется до своей.


End file.
